Leave the Tactics to Tacticians
by Fyras14
Summary: Sometimes, calling your tactician for advice is better than doing something stupid. A series of one-shots.


**Fyras14: Hi, everyone. I was at first thinking of doing Fire Emblem one-shots as separate stories, but then, this idea came to mind, although they are still one-shots though. My one-shots will be random at best, but I hope you enjoy them, any comment on how I should improve the story is greatly appreciate(but flames are not, unless you have a good reason for doing it). Well, hope you enjoy this story, and read, review, or criticize, whichever is first.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Title**:Bad Negotiations

**Characters**: Hector, Tactician, and Farina

**Summary**:Hector groaned as he saw the price. 20,000 gold, now how the heck was he going to pay for that in one go? Maybe Oswin was right...maybe he should have asked their tactician first.

**Genre**: General/Humor(excuse the poor attempts at humor...-_-)

**-Bad Negotiations-  
**

Hector watched silently as the young lady tactician examined the parchment that she held in her hands. Her eyes were serious and unmoving, unlike those other times before were her eyes sparkled with childish glee and mischief. Behind her, a blue haired woman stood, grinning at her. The woman's grin was pretty much ignored for a couple of minutes, before the younger woman turned to face her, her eyes sparkling with that same glee once more, a small smile plastered on her face. "Okay, you win." The older woman's grin grew wider. "A contract is a contract, but do keep in mind we are short on funds and you might need to wait to get your pay." The blue haired woman's grin disappeared almost instantly.

"What do you mean by that!?" asked the woman, angrily. The young lady's face remained unchanged. "How can you expect me to fight to the fullest if there's no money in my pocket?"

"Oh, I'm sure you can live without money for a couple of days," the young tactician told her, smiling brightly. "Besides, as I said earlier, a contract is a contract. You'll have to wait until you either get your gold, or I terminate the contract." Hector grinned a bit as he noticed the blue haired woman pout.

"Well, you know how to play at my level, don't ya!?"

"Don't worry, you'll get your money either way, besides," she turned to look at the young lord for the first time since the conversation started. "Lord Hector will keep his word, he did sign the contract after all." Hector groaned, loud enough for them to hear. The young lady laughed at his predicament and turned to the other woman, who was still pouting. "At least do wait until Lord Hector can provide you with your gold, Farina. Right now, we need all the help we can get, and your lance won't be a waste around here if I can help it." Farina stopped pouting and sighed, defeated.

"Fine then," she murmured. "I'll give you a hand, but my price will be doubled!" Hector looked back at the mercenary, eyes wide open with shock.

"You gotta be kidding me!! That piece of paper only said that I was suppose to give you the 20,000 gold pieces, what makes you think I'll pay double th--" The young lady tactician quickly covered his mouth with one hand, and handed the parchment back to Farina.

"Its a deal," the tactician told her, still smiling.

"A what!?" Hector had managed to remove the tactician's hand away from his mouth.

"Deal!!" Farina grinned once more, as she turned to leave, rolling the parchment neatly. Once she was gone, the tactician turned to look back at Hector, grinning.

"Well, I guess that makes her pay, what? Hmm…40,000 gold pieces?" Hector gave her a glare.

"Freddy!! You can't be serious!! Why couldn't you just terminate the contract and had gotten rid of her!?" Freddy sighed, and looked back at the taller man.

"Not a good idea…as I told Farina, my lord, we need all the help we can get, I'm sure that's what you were thinking when you signed the contract."

"Yeah…but I…how was I suppose to know that witch's help would be that expensive?" Freddy patted his shoulder, smiling.

"Why worry now? You have a long way to pay those 40,000 gold…and besides a mercenary would get a bad reputation if they break the contract right here and now, she doesn't want to risk that reputation, so she'll do as she asked to do."

"Yeah but…but even I don't have that much!! How am I going to get 40,000 gold after all this is over? We need all the gold we have to buy weapons, potions, and mercenaries to give us a hand." The young tactician put a hand on her chin.

"Well…I suppose you're right…but what can we do? A contract is a contract, if either of us terminate it, whether we pay her or not, would truly affect each other's reputation…the last thing we want is a bad name, now do we?"

"Guess not…" The tactician smiled, and winked at him.

"Maybe next time you'll come and fetch me when another mercenary like her shows up…you might need me to read the contract, first." Freddy gave him a pat in the shoulder, and laughed. The tactician then gave him a small good bye and joined the other fighters in the camp. After she was gone, Hector glanced at Farina from a distance as she was talking to two young women.

"…I won't hire another mercenary…even if my life depended on it…" he grumbled, and he too, made his way back to the camp.


End file.
